Mi querido Daisuke
by Lady Macduff
Summary: El final
1. Default Chapter

Mi querido Daisuke  
  
Adiós a la Maldición Sol hacia su primera aparición del día y sus rayos penetraban por la ventana dando perpendicularmente sobre la cara de un joven que yacía durmiendo. Este se volteó ante la molestia, pero ya era tarde, se había despertado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia el techo, blanco. Revoleó los ojos y notó que ninguno de los objetos le pertenecía, pero no desesperó. Se levantó de manera lenta hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, se despabiló del todo y miro a un costado de él. Allí también yacía una chica durmiendo. Sus cabellos azulados se encontraban revolcados por su rostro, pero su expresión era sumamente placentera. Él la miró con ternura y pasó una mano por su espalda, desnuda. Ambos lo estaban, pero poco le importaba. Salió de la cama con sigilo, para que ella no despertará puesto que era muy temprano. Tomó su ropa, se la puso y se fue para el baño. Inexplicablemente se tiró un baldazo de agua frío, pero nada sucedió. Sonrió frente al espejo, ella había desaparecido. Se introdujo en la bañadera con agua caliente y comenzó a recordar que había pasado con exactitud la noche anterior

. --------( Flash Back------(

-Estas seguro, papá?- preguntó un joven mirando con desconfianza el interior liquido de un piletón.

-Absolutamente, Ranma...ahora metete- le ordenó un hombre de anteojos.

-Ok- tomó aire y, de un brincó, se sumergió en el extraño liquido.

Varios segundos pasaron y un grupo de gente que estaba afuera se hallaba muy impaciente. Había estado buscando por mucho tiempo el agua sagrada para librarse de la maldición, pero sólo había unos pocos litros en el mundo entero y ellos habían sido los afortunados. Un rato luego salió. Seguía siendo hombre, pese al agua fría. Enseguida lo empujaron al estanque y seguía igual. De un brinco y a los empujones con otro chico se sumergieron el hombre de anteojos y un joven con un listón amarillo en la cabeza. A los dos les ocurrió lo mismo. Todos estaban felices puesto que habían pasado 2 años viviendo bajo esa maldición.

Una fiesta.....

Un botella de Sake....

Y él y su prometida había terminado tumbados en una cama desnudos

-------Fin del Flash Back(-------

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se puso unos pantalones y una musculosa. Las clases habían concluido y con ellas la secundaria. Ahora deberían prepararse para la universidad. Él había decidido se abogado y ella maestra.

¿Cuánto llevaba allí?¿ 2 horas ? No le importaba ahora lejos de sus maldición se sentía capaz de todo. Le dio la última pata al muñeco de entrenamiento y la vio. Parada en la entrada del dojo, lo miraba atenta entrenar. Ranma se le acercó y la pasó una mano por el cabello, lo notó mojado y supuso que se había bañado.

-Vamos a comer, si?

-Ok- le sonrió.


	2. La nueva maldición

La nueva maldición  
  
Paseó una cuantas veces por la casa, se sentía un poco solitario ese lugar puesto que Kasumi hacia poco que se había casado con el Dr. Tofu y Nabiki había marchado a una universidad en Tokio. Decidió por fin quedarse en la cocina, pero allí estaba ella. Parada al lado de la heladera, sólo llevaba una camisa grande que apenas le tapaba los muslos. Pese a que no tenían ningún problema su cara estaba muy conflictuada.

-Akane

Ella no respondió y él se asustó. Se aproximó más y volvió a llamarla:

-Akane

-Uh?... ah, eres t

-Qué te pasa?

-Nada... es solo que... tenemos un problema

-Un problema?- su rostro mostró una notable confusión.

-Tsk.... es muy difícil de explicar- posó sus manos en la nuca y se armó una pequeña coleta; siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa. -Pues... -Ranma...yo...pues...tengo mis dudas... pero hace bastante que no...- tragó saliva.

-Ugh, no entiendo

-Que hace bastante que no me viene la regla...

-Qué me estas queriendo decir?- retrocedió unos pasos con temor

-Bueno, nosotros en el tiempo hemos...tu sabes

-Si, lo sé perfectamente

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Ranma corrió a abrazarla, para protegerla, aunque él internamente estaba tan aterrado como ella. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho. Pero de pronto lo sintió mojado. La separó un poco y notó que estaba llorando.

-No te preocupe, ya verás que todo va estar bien.

-Pero sí...

-Sería mejor que fueras al medico... digo, no?

-Es una buena salida, mañana pediré un turno...pero si lo estoy, si estoy embarazada, que haré? -Yo me haré cargo de ti, obviamente...pero no llores más, sea lo que sea yo estaré contigo.

-Gracias- abrazó más a él y así estuvieron un largo, tratando de reconfortándose uno al otro de quizás muy posible.

Por la mañana, Akane, con voz temblorosa telefoneó a una clínica cerca y realizó una cita. Fue a ella con el animo por el piso y los nervios hechos añicos.

-Señorita Tendo, su turno- le anunció con voz dulce la recepcionista.

-Si- respondió ella con su voz totalmente apagada del miedo. Sentía que sus latidos retumbaban por toda la sala de espera. A su lado, su prometido que le miraba con sus expectantes ojos azule. Avanzó con cautela y se introdujo en el consultorio. Permaneció de pie hasta que el especialista le indicó que se recostará para comenzar la revisión. Pasados unos minutos en silencio, el hombre puso una cara extraña de desolación y la miró.

-Dime, Akane, has tenido relaciones últimamente?

-Pues sí, por qué?

Él se sacó los guantes y se pasó una mano secándose el sudor de los nervios que le producía esa situación.

-Pues...niña... estas encinta.

Akane entró en shok y se levantó. Acomodó sus ropas y salió de allí a toda velocidad.


	3. Mis sueños se esfumaron

Mis sueños de esfumaron  
  
Akane entró en shok y se levantó. Acomodó sus ropas y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Estalló en llanto cuando recién Ranma la atrapó. Desesperó al verla en ese estado:

-Akane, pero dime que paso?

-Eso...- dijo ella

-Qué ese ''eso''?

-Que estoy encinta!! Ahora no podré hacer nada de mi vida!!!- gritó moleta

-Diablos- murmuró el chico, realmente se sentía mal.- pues... entonces...- no lo pensó, sólo sintió que las palabras brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta- cásate conmigo, Akane. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, el gran temor que sentía ante la noticia y que él se esfumara, se fueron. Tardó mucho en responder. Observó con detenimiento la cara de sorpresa de algunas mujeres que estaban allí y luego la de él, temor, mucho temor vio. Se asustó pero, poniendo la voz más natural que pudo respondió por fin:

-Sí... Sólo sonrió y la besó.

Temió por su respuesta, pero algo en su corazón palpitaba y le decía que sería una respuesta afirmativa. Las señoras, el doctor y la recepcionista, quien estaba llorando, aplaudían. Se separaron y sentía como el rubor invadía las mejillas. Salieron de allí y comenzaron a caminar muy lento. Sabían que ahora nada sería fácil, pero se sentía tranquilos. Su siguiente meta era decirles las noticias a la familia.  
Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba todos allí, Kasumi y su esposo, Genma, Soun, Happosai. Varias corrientes eléctricas cruzaron sus espaladas.  
-Ya era hora que llegaran, Kasumi quiere contarnos algo.  
-Así... pues verán que nosotros también- comentó Ranma  
-Ja,ja... pues hoy hay muchas revelaciones, no?- comentó el viejo Happosai al pasar.  
-Si, jeje- reió nerviosa Akane sentándose a la mesa con los demás.

Kasumi les sonrió a todos y terminó de servir la comida. Se sentó y largo un suspiro. Miró con ternura a su marido y luego a su padre. Papá, voy a tener un bebé Qué?- Ranma se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y Akane le dio unos golpecitos para ayudarlo. No es maravilloso?- preguntó Soun sonriendo. Akane se sintió mal, sabia que debería dar su noticia. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, apunto de salirsele. Miró a Ranma y él le constetó con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.

-Akane, hija, que querias decirnos? – le preguntó su padre

-Pues...veran....es muy difícil- tomó la mano de su prometido por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con fuerza.

-Tranquila- le sugirió su hermana

- Si, es Ranma y...y...yo...vamos a... casarnos... porque- su voz se quebró un poco- yo... tam-también... estoy.... embarazada- largó al fin y clavó su mirada en el plato.

Nadie dijo nada, pero intercambiaban miradas. Kasumi fue la primera en hablar:  
-Oh, es maravilloso...realmente maravilloso  
Los padres tardaron en reacción, pero luego también estuvieron de acuerdo con Kasumi. Akane por fin logró despegar sus ojos del plato y mirar a su entorno. Se sintió más relajada y su pudo volver a respirar más normal.  
Terminaron de almorzar y todos se retiraron. Sólo quedaron los dos hombres de la casa jugando a las damas.  
-Por fin, Saotome, la casa volverá a tener vida  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Tendo... ja, le gan  
-Maldito tramposo ¬¬


	4. Sorpresas para Ryoga y mi gran casamient...

Sorpresas para Ryoga y mi gran boda japonesa  
  
Las flores de Nadeshiko revoloteaban entre las Sakuras formando un lazo casi fraternal, dándole al ambiente un toque romántico capaz de ablandar al peor. Un pliegue por acá y otro por allá y el flamante vestido de novia estaría listo. Su blanco inmaculado expresaba a la perfección el sentimiento de Akane y Ranma por el embarazo que iba en avance, igual que el de su hermana y cuñada Kasumi. Ya habían pasado 5 meses de aquella reunión familiar, grata y feliz.

Una tarde placentera, las dos hermanas Tendo paseaban por el centro en busca de unos bonitos lazos para el vestido de la menor. Kasumi entró a un negocio de modas y Akane prefirió esperara afuera, a la sombra.

Ryoga llevaba varias horas por el centro buscando un regalo para su amor platónico. De pronto se detuvo, puesto que la vio en la vereda de enfrente. Hermosa como siempre. Debía apurarse puesto que había empezando a caminar nuevamente con su hermana. Se les acercó por la espalda y le toco ligeramente el hombro a Akane. La cual se dio vuelta y su cara expreso tremenda alegría, lo abrazó. El, por su parte, notó que había algo entre sus cuerpos que le impedía acercarse lo suficiente. Cuando se soltarán lo notó, la pancita de Akane

-A-Akane... qué paso?-preguntó él muy aterrado suponiendo la respuesta

-Pueeeeessssssssss- se sonrojó-ja, verás, que con Ranma...jejeje...

-Ah, no hace falta explicarlo- interrumpió Ryoga al ver el nerviosismo de la chica

-Por que no vienes a casa??Con Kasumi vamos a preparar un bizcochuelo?

Titubeó un momento, no quería verle la cara triunfal a Ranma, pero tampoco podía negarse a estar un rato con la familia Tendo. Asintió con la cabeza y ella entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

-Sabes, Akane- comenzó Kasumi- mejor prepáralo tú, recordé que hoy vienen los padres de ''Puppi'', y debo preparar la cena

-Ok, no hay problema.

Cuando Kasumi se alejó lo suficiente, Ryoga dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Jaaaaaaaaaa.... Puppi XD

-Jaja, así es como le dice al Dr. Tofu U

Ya en el dojo, la chica preparaba feliz la torta mientras Ryoga practicaba. Había mejorado muchísimo. Luego de un rato se sumergió en el baño caliente que la misma Akane le había preparado.

-Y, dime Akane, que van hacer tú y Ranma?- preguntó una vez que salió del baño, seco, limpio y perfumado.

-Pues, nos vamos a casar dentro unos 15 días... lo que pasa es que no tenía una dirección fija para mandarte la invitación.

-Ya veo- respondió con vos quebradiza. Sentía que pese haberse vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a su enemigo de toda la vida de un golpe; este ya le había ganado la batalla por completo.

-Y tu, Ryoga, ya has encontrado alguna chica especial?

-Yo?....no, no he tenido tiempo para ocuparme de eso

-Aja

-Buenas, familia!!- se escuchó una voz desde la entrada y unos minutos luego apareció Ranma en el comedor. Iba vestido con un jean y camisa, llevaba una mochila en un hombro. Saludo a su prometida con un beso en la mejilla y miro a Ryoga.

-Ahhhh, mi viejo amigo, veo que has logrado encontrar el camino

-Calla, Saotome

-Ay, como eres, Ranma, no ves que el pobrecito ha hecho un viaje muy largo y tu lo molestas- lo defendió ella, con una fuente en la mano.

-Bah ¬¬... que hay de comer?

-Que tal unos fideos fritos?

-Ok, muero de hambre

-Ryoga, quieres algo en especial?- preguntó educada ella

-No, comeré lo mismo que uds.- tímidamente

-Esta bien- desapareció hacia la cocina.

-Así que comerás lo mismo, P-chan? No quieres una lechuguita o una zanahoria?

-No jodas- le miró duramente.

Cada uno estaba sentado de un lado de la mesa, mientras que Akane estaba sentada en la cabecera sin darse cuenta de las chispas que salían de los ojos de los expertos en artes marciales.

Con una bonita marcha nupcial entró ella, con su largo vestido blanco a la iglesia. Su belleza era inigualable. Iba del brazo de su padre. A lo largo de las filas estaban toda la familia y amigos, en ese momento deseó que su madre estuviera allí mirándola; pero estaba segura de que desde algún lugar del cielo ella estaba allí alentándola y cuidándola. La ceremonia se celebró respetando todas las pautas y requisitos necesarios. Con esta boda se cerraba un largo y arduo capitulo en la vida de ambos, no más prometidas locas y pretendientes que salían como un volcán en erupción. Ahora se abrían a nuevas historias, de padres e hijo/a, de profesiones frustradas y títulos por recibir. Una historia nueva y diferente, pero sin perder los encantos de los amigos y el amor familiar


	5. Bienvenido

Bienvenido  
  
Varios meses habían pasado ya desde la noticia y la boda. La noche invadía todo Japón y en las penumbras de las mismas alguien no podía dormir. De repente una voz, casi un gemido...

-Ranma...ayúdame

La persona dueña de ese nombre abrió los ojos casi al instante y giró para verle el rostro de la voz emisora. Notó que su rostro era dolor y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el vientre. El joven se asustó mucho, no era lo usual esa cara. La despertó con suavidad y ella abrió los ojos, húmedos ahora.

-Akane, que tienes?

-M-me duele...ay!- grit

-Ok, vamos al hospital..tu respira

Velozmente llegaron al hospital donde fueron atendidos de urgencia.

1,2 horas...El reloj de la sala de espera parecía burlarse de Ranma que miraba con desesperación la puerta de la sala de partos. Un vaso con café apreció frente a sus ojos, luego una mano y por último la cara de Ryoga.

-Gracias

-Uff...larga noche, no?- preguntó el joven con una banda amarilla

-Si- le dio unos cuantos sorbos al café y quedo mirando al vacío.

Minutos más tarde oyeron el llanto de un bebé y vieron al médico salir de la sala secándose el sudor.

-Puff...un varón...puede pasar

-Muchas gracias, doctor- respondió emocionado entrando a la sala. Akane estaba en la camilla, cansada pero sonriente. Mientras la enfermera limpiaba al pequeño bebé.

-Acá está- les dijo luego, sonriendo, entregándoles a su hijo

-Míralo, es hermoso- dijo Akane sonriéndole mientras el bebé daba un bostezo.

-como le ponemos?- preguntó Ranma acariciando la mano de Akane

-Daisuke...- susurró ella cerrando lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía desvanecer. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Ranma llamando a la enfermera.

Un llanto se escuchó en una habitación. De repente el bebé que estaba llorando seso dado que había conseguido lo que quería, el seno materno. La mujer lo mecía con suavidad en una mecedora. Otra voz se escuchó en la habitación, un hombre. Se acercó a ellos, besó dulcemente a la mujer y acarició al bebé, este por inercia sonrió mientras seguía prendido de la teta.

-Eres una madre excelente, Akane- le comentó el hombre acariciándole los cabellos

-No te iba a dejar, Ranma

-Me asuste...creí que te perdía

-Ranma Baka...te quiero...tampoco podía dejar a mi Daisuke

-Y yo a ti.

Fin

N/A: un poco corto, no?? Espero que al menos la hayan disfrutado


End file.
